TheBarbarianKing - COC's Strategy Guide/Upgrading Troops and Defensive Buildings
Hi ! This chapter of my guide is all about upgrading. Here I will talk to you about which troops and defensive buildings you unlock at each Town Hall level upgrade, and the importance and order of upgrading them. The troops section is divided into 4 groups: Elixir Troops, Dark Elixir troops, Elixir Spells and Dark Elixir Spells. Note: Heroes will not be mentioned in this guide. I hope you learn something by reading this, and clash on! What Defensive Buildings You Unlock at Each Town Hall Level *Town Hall 1 - Cannon *Town Hall 2 - Archer Tower, Walls *Town Hall 3 - Mortar, Bomb *Town Hall 4 - Air Defense, Spring Trap *Town Hall 5 - Wizard Tower, Air Bomb *Town Hall 6 - Giant Bomb, Air Sweeper *Town Hall 7 - Seeking Air Mine, Hidden Tesla *Town Hall 8 - Skeleton Trap, Bomb Tower *Town Hall 9 - X-Bow *Town Hall 10 - Inferno Tower *Town Hall 11- Eagle Artillery, Tornado Trap *Town Hall 12 - Giga Tesla What Elixir Troops You Unlock at Each Town Hall Level *Town Hall 1 - Barbarian, Archer, Giant *Town Hall 2 - Goblin *Town Hall 3 - Wall Breaker *Town Hall 4 - Balloon *Town Hall 5 - Wizard *Town Hall 6 - Healer *Town Hall 7 - Dragon *Town Hall 8 - P.E.K.K.A *Town Hall 9- Baby Dragon *Town Hall 10 - Miner *Town Hall 11 - Electro Dragon * Town Hall 12 - Currently None What Dark Elixir Troops You Unlock at Each Town Hall Level (Dark Barracks Unlocked at Town Hall 7) *Town Hall 7 - Minion, Hog Rider *Town Hall 8 - Valkyrie, Golem *Town Hall 9 - Witch, Lava Hound *Town Hall 10- Bowler *Town Hall 11- Ice Golem *Town Hall 12 - Currently None What Elixir Spells You Unlock at Each Town Hall Level *Town Hall 5 - Lightning Spell *Town Hall 6 - Healing Spell *Town Hall 7 - Rage Spell *Town Hall 8 - Currently None *Town Hall 9 - Jump Spell, Freeze Spell *Town Hall 10 - Clone Spell What Dark Spells You Unlock at Each Town Hall Level *Town Hall 8 - Poison Spell *Town Hall 9 - Earthquake Spell *Town Hall 10 - Haste Spell What Defensive Buildings to Upgrade First and Last (If you don't have the building yet, ignore it on the list) *Mortar Splash Damage Buildings Always come First *Wizard Tower Same as Mortar, Splash Damage First! *X-Bow Since it shoots fast, and can kill ground and air troops, this makes it the #3 on my list. *Inferno Tower The strongest defense in the game, and the last to unlock. Drains the health out of troops from the air and ground. *Air Defense If you're base doesn't have a strong enough Air Defense, it'll be wrecked by Dragons and other air troops. *Archer Tower This is higher than the Hidden Tesla and the cannon only because it shoots rapidly against ground and air troops. *Hidden Tesla Higher than a cannon because it stays hidden until an enemy comes into its radius and kills Air Troops. *Cannon The last one on the list because it's a single fire defense and it can't damage air troops. *Other - Walls / Traps to be Upgraded Whenever you Have a Free Builder in between Upgrades What Elixir Troops to Upgrade First and Last (If you don't have the troop yet, ignore it on the list) *Archer Top on my list because she's ranged, cheap, and can kill air troops. Also good for quick raids. *Barbarian The cheapest troop in the game, and is very useful for farming and power armies. *Giant These brutes are cheap and effective and can wreak havoc on bases. *Wall Breaker Upgrading these skeletons makes them capable of breaking through even the highest levels of walls, making them a valuable troop to carry around when leveled up. *Wizard This troop is one of the strongest in the game when leveled up, with its capabilities of splash damage and ability to quickly shoot down Air troops, this is a very important troop to level up. *Balloon This flying menace is a great troop to deploy against defenses, due to its strength and massive hit points. It is a very important troop when you are at a higher level, but due to its high costs to upgrade, its far down on our list. *Healer Does this really need an explanation? Upgrading the Healer is important. The End. *Goblin Even though Goblins are rarely used by middle-class players, at high levels, the Goblin is a very strong troop and can destroy resource buildings in seconds. This is #8 due to its low cost and usefulness at high levels. *Dragon This troop is higher on the list than the P.E.K.K.A. because, unlike the P.E.K.K.A, it can hit air troops. Dragons are even powerful at level one, making it not a needed upgrade, but it's still extremely great to upgrade this troop. *P.E.K.K.A The P.E.K.K.A is the last on our list due to its relatively high cost. This creature is extremely strong at level 1 making it an optional upgrade to some players. Upgrading this troop makes it an unstoppable beast in carnage and is highly valuable when at a high and low level What Dark Elixir Troops to Upgrade First and Last (If you don't have the troop yet, ignore it on the list) *Minion This troop is the cheapest of the Dark Elixir set, and is a very valuable troop to upgrade. At higher levels, this troop, paired with Balloons, can destroy a village quickly with ease.*Golem he Golem is used as a tank, or a "meat shield", in most attacks and is used as a distraction so that other, more fragile troops can clean up from behind. Upgrading means more hit points and more destroyed defenses. *Hog Rider Hog Riders are one of the best troops to destroy defenses with, because they can jump over walls and destroy defenses in seconds when in hordes. Upgrading means more damage done, making it a valuable asset in most troop combos. *Valkyrie The Valkyrie has a lower upgrading cost than both the Witch and the Lava Hound, making it higher on the list. But that's not the only reason. Valks have AI that makes them go in between buildings and to do splash damage to everything in range of their mighty axes. *Witch This mighty summoner of dead warriors has the least amount of upgrades, so why not get it out of the way and max it out right now? Well its not so easy. This troops upgrade cost is relatively high at 70k Dark Elixir. When upgraded, this troop can summon more skeletons at a time and can have more on the battlefield at once. This troop is unlocked at Town Hall 9, making it rare that you see it at lower levels. *Lava Hound The Lava Hound is the last troop unlocked in the game, it is not that powerful, thus going after Air Defenses. When destroyed, it explodes into Lava Pups. this troop is only used by higher players because it's unlocked at Town Hall nine. It is pretty much useless except when using it as a distraction for other Air Troops against Air Defenses. What Elixir Spells to Upgrade First and Last (If you don't have the spell yet, ignore it on the list) *Rage Spell The Rage Spell is the best spell in the game hands down. It makes your troops faster and stronger, making it great for destroying villages faster. Unlocked at Town Hall 7, this spell isn't the cheapest to upgrade, but is definitely the most useful. *Lightning Spell This spell is used by lower level players (noobs) to gain resources easily and cheat their way through the game. Higher level players, (smart ones), use it to destroy defenses and make way for their troops to destroy villages more easily. This is the cheapest spell in the game to upgrade and is the first unlocked overall. *Freeze Spell The Freeze Spell, unlocked at Town Hall 10, is rarely used against lower level players to freeze defenses and Clan Castle troops. It is extremely expensive, but a huge factor to pros in attacking. *Healing Spell The Healing Spell is great for attacking with lower level players, because their troops health is so low. It is the second spell unlocked overall, and is relatively inexpensive to upgrade. *Jump Spell The Jump Spell is unlocked at Town Hall 9, and is used so that walls are ineffective against ground troops. It is last on my list because upgrading only means the spell lasts longer. Town Halls 9 + 10 are probably hooked on aerial attacks like Balloonion, so Jump Spells aren't necessary. Which Dark Spells You Should Upgrade First and Last *Earthquake Spell The Earthquake Spell is the second Dark Spell unlocked and arguably the most efficient. It shakes away the hitpoints of buildings and can be a huge dividing factor between a win and loss. *Poison Spell the Poison Spell is used for weakening and killing defending clans castle troops. They mostly effect Tier 1 Troops, as well as the likes of Wizards, Hogs and Minions. This spell is an also a great replacement for a lightning spell since its cheaper and trains faster. *Haste Spell *Last on our list is the Haste Spell. A spell that makes your troops faster. Kind of like the Rage Spell, but it only makes your troops go faster. My conspiracy of how this spell got into the game: Supercell ran out ideas. Category:Strategy Guides